Not Gonna Die
by JoyceLoveYou
Summary: Summary: Levi X Reader!One-Shot. Based on Chapter 58 and the song Not Gonna Die from Skillet. Levi as a young boy left, with the promise the get you. but he never came with all the consequences for you. Finally you see him again ready to take revenge. but will you really be able to do it once you see him?


**Levi X reader. Based on Chapter 58, one-shot: Not Gonna Die.**

**This story is all thanks to the song: Not Gonna Die by Skillet. I used the lyrics in the story. seriously check it out. Skillet is awesome. they also have a song called, Monster. that song is made for Eren, I swear it! well, There goes:**

**SPOILER ALERT! CHAPTER 57/58. I WARNED YOU. **

'' Leeeeevii~ '' You sang as the young boy in front of you sighed irritated. '' What. Now. '' You giggled loud. '' Don't be like that Leeevii~ '' You crawled up to him, ready to give him a hug but he dodged. '' Awhhhh, Please take me with you! I wanna see the great Levi in action! '' You launched yourself at him again, this time succeeding. '' No. '' Was his answer. '' You're to young. I don't want you to get involved with this. '' You wanted to try again but after you saw his glare you quiet down. '' Okay... ''

'' What did you get, What did you get?! '' You squeaked as you saw the loaf of bread being placed on the table. '' You're so cool Leeevii~ '' You saw him smirk a bit. '' Eat. '' He didn't had to say that twice.

'' (f/n) '' You perked up at the notice of your name. '' What is it? '' A long silence followed. '' What is it Levi, you're making me uncomfortable... '' He seemed to snap out of his thoughts. '' Do you want to leave? '' You thought a bit, '' Leave? Where to? '' This 'Home' was all you knew. '' No nothing, never mind. ''

You woke up at a warm feeling on your cheek. '' huhm? Le-'' '' Ssst, go back to sleep. '' You didn't ask more and closed your eyes.

The slam of the door made you wake up again that night. You jumped up, that scared you. What's that? A letter. Next to you on the ground was a letter with your name on it. Curious you opened it,

_Dear (f/n), _

_I left. Once you read this I will be gone. This is not a life for me. I want something else. I'm sorry to leave you like this. That's why I will come and get you next week, 21:00 at the market. I am not gonna leave you there. This is not the future you deserve. You mean more to me than you think. Once we meet up, we will be free. Don't tell anyone this, especially Captain A. _

_Levi._

Tear drops slid down your face. That's what he meant by that question, _''__ Do you want to leave. __''_You stumbled out of bed, running towards the front door. '' LEVI! '' He really was gone...

*** Present. ***

'' Is everything ready, (f/n)? '' You saluted. '' Yes Captain Ackerman. Everything is ready for the ambush. '' You smirked mad. Finally you were going to see Levi again. Or should you say Humanity's Strongest. You snorted, '' That shorty is mine. He's gonna pay. '' You said it so that the captain it didn't hear. '' Good. Get your gear. It's time. '' You saluted again, '' Yes sir. '' You walked away. Every step was hard and painful. '' Your legs are your own fault. '' You growled angry before shooting him a filthy glare. '' Yeah, he's certainly gonna pay. ''

*** Time skip. ***

'' There he is. '' You saw him from your hideout. He was wearing his hood though. He was intensively looking at the two coffins being loaded into the car. You could also see a girl beside him. This is gonna be fun.

You watched with amusement as Levi turned around that just the right moment before Captain shot them. He called a name? Nifa. What is that kind of name? Ah well, she's dead. Levi had dodged. Still as sharp as ever. **BOOM**, There goes another on. **BOOM**, an there another one. You couldn't wait to give Levi a warm greeting. He made a face when he looked at the dead. It was the same as the one when I was run over by a carriage.

**''**** Yo, Levi. ****''**

Ah finally it's my turn. Actually you were a Look-Out but you didn't listen. Who the fuck listens to that guy? Everyone except me. He can go fuck himself than die.

**''**** KENNY! ****''**

That was the voice you hadn't heard for years. That was the voice you loved.

Captain took a shot again. '' Fuck if he kills him, I'm gonna bring him back to life to kill him myself again. Ah he fled. '' You waited for him to go on open street before you showed yourself. You were waiting with three others, all of them smirking like idiots. Well.. It's not like you didn't also do that. One of them patted your shoulder before coming out from his hiding. **NOW.**

You stayed behind the three. Let Levi kill them first and then out of the smoke you will make an entrance. Dramatic right?

Why isn't he killing them? Why did he fled? Levi doesn't flee. Tch, idiot now is he bleeding by the eye. He launched himself into a café. Well then that will be the entrance.

'' FOUND YOU. The great military policemen has come to kill the evil villain! '' You face palmed yourself. What an idiot is that Captain. Is he a cowboy or something? '' What? He's not here? '' You whacked him on the head. '' Yes he's here. '' You said irritated. '' Leeeeevii~ Come out to play! '' You sang his name, like you always did. You could feel his shock. '' Come on. I know you're there. I want to give you a nice greeting by blasting your brain out. '' The bartender was shitting his pants, priceless. A small 'click' could been heard. '' I know you're holding a gun there. Are you really gonna shoot me, Levi? You know that you're like a Rat In A Bag. ''

That idiot of a Captain threw a chair towards the bar. Glass splattered around. Yep the bartender shit his pants. '' This is how it feels when you're bent and broken, this is how it feels when your dignity's stolen. When everything you love is leaving. You hold on to what you believe in. '' Levi pointed the gun backwards. First aimed at me, then aimed at Captain. He shot. He shot the captain. The poor man was blown out of the café. Levi came out from his hiding place. Stopping, staring at you. '' (f/n)... '' You stood there with a death glare. '' The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye, and then I heard you flat line. '' He gritted his teeth before aiming the gun at me. He shot. He shot the ground, at purpose. He was gone. '' Don't think you can get away from me again, you BABY FACE! ''

You saw a man falling down out side the broken window Levi had used to escape from. A hook in his throat, how creative. You darted after him. He used the now dead body as a human shield, smart. He killed then like titans. Nape in the neck. '' Okay, let's go. Everyone get behind me. He's mine! '' They did as ordered. Again Levi fled.

We followed him through the wall. There were more people waiting for Levi. His allies? You fired a shot at Levi. He dodged just in time. He killed another one by how original, cutting him in half. Levi signalled something. You followed suit. '' When you can kill, kill. '' Is what he told his squad. One of our team was kicked into the carriage. A scared boy with a gun said, '' Don't move! '' Yeah like anyone is going to listen like that if your tremble like a fucking newborn. Well, who cares about him.

'' Levi! Why did you leave me?! '' The question got him of guard. He ignored it, killing more. '' Levi WHY?! I WAITED DAYS. YOU DIDN'T COME! You screamed. Finally you were able to express your bottled up feelings. '' I LOVED YOU! '' Everyone seemed to focus on me but I only focused on Levi. '' I FREAKING LOVED YOU! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME WITH HIM! '' He kept ignoring me. '' I still have the letter you gave me that night! I know you kissed my cheek that night! But you have no idea what you have done to me! '' Tears threatened to spill out.

'' (f/n)! '' A gun-holder yelled. '' Shut the fuck up! '' You screamed back, blowing his brains out which seemed to surprise people even more.

'' I never forgave you! When Captain found out you were gone, he took his anger out on me! He shattered BOTH my legs so bad, that I couldn't walk for months! They haven't healed right, so right now walking is painful and hard! All because of YOU! '' I began to cry. '' Levi..Levi..Levi..Levi, why... '' Your arms began to weaken. Levi was shocked. His mind was blanc.

**''**** I****'m sorry. ****''**

Your eyes widened. '' I GOT NOTHING TO A SORRY. '' You gave a loud cry as you launched yourself at him. '' I will quote your words: I will break their hold. Because I won't be controlled! They can't keep their chains on me! When the truth has set me free! When life pushes me, I push harder. What doesn't kill me makes me stronger! '' He seemed to be numb by your words. '' No, not gonna die tonight! We're gonna stand and fight forever! No, not gonna die tonight. We've gotta fight for us together! No we are not gonna die tonight! '' He barely dodged an head on shot.

'' You're words kept me going! '' A bundle of feeling came over you. '' Don't you give up on me. You're everything I need. This is how it feels when you take your life back. This is how it feels when you fight BACK! '' You grabbed his collar. Kissing him straight on the lips.

'' I Won't take this worlds abuse. I won't give up, I refuse. '' The whole world seemed to stop when he said those words. '' Smart. Using my own words against me. That's why I like you. '' You were dumbfound. What the fuck? '' Breaking the mood he? You've always been good at that. ''

Something hard collided with your head and everything went black.

*** Time skip ***

Oh my fucking god, my head hurts like hell. Was the first thing you thought when you woke up. And, Damn it's cold in here. Rustles of chains when you moved. Oh great... Well done (f/n) you let your emotions let over and got yourself caught. You're so wonderful. More thoughts and irritated kicks on the chains were heard when the door opened.

'' (f/n) '' You scraped your throat. '' Yes. Corporal Lance Levi? '' Obviously mocking him. He closed the door, making his way over to you. '' Care to explain why I'm in a prison cell? '' You held your head high and talked very cocky, like a queen. From the inside you were dying from laughing. Levi didn't say anything just stared. '' I know I'm attractive and hot and so on, but could you please stop staring? '' This time you said it while flipping your hair. Again h didn't say anything.

'' Seriously coul- WHAT?! '' He fell to his knees in front of you. You wanted to reach out for him but couldn't. Stupid chains. They were keeping your arms up. Your legs were also chained but those chains were a lot longer. That is how you sat on the ground.

'' Levi..? '' Suddenly he threw his arms around you. You wanted to hold him, feel his warm body again. The body that kept you warm at cold nights. '' ve... ive.. '' You nudged him with your shoulder. '' What are you muttering about? '' He only held you tighter. '' You're alive. '' He kept on saying it like a mantra. '' Yes Yes I get it. I'm alive, no shit. ''

You let out a small smile. It's true you hated Levi for leaving you, and for your legs but that was just the upper layer of your true feelings. Down deeper lies a great love and admiration for the man. He had come so far from nothing. You knew you would see him again. That's the only reason you stayed with the Captain. Now you finally found Levi, you're not gonna let him go again.

'' So you only stayed with Kenny because you knew you would see me again if you stayed with him? '' '' WHAT?! How did you know?! '' This was getting creepy... '' Come on. The first second I saw you, you whacked him on the head. I knew you had gone away long time ago if you wanted. '' He held your shoulders, looking you straight in th eye.

'' And now what? '' You asked him. '' Well. We were able to lose those idiots by killing them. And since the military police planned this attack, you were automatically signed to us. Squad Leader (f/n). '' He smirked at the last sentence. Oehh, he got you there. You laughed sheepishly.

'' You're placed under my watch and squad. You will help us get Eren and Historia back and after that... Well, we will see then. '' You laughed evilly. '' Yeah. ''

You tried to wriggle your hand out of the chains. '' Leeevii~ Can you please get these chains of?! All the blood runs down and I can't feel my arms anymore! '' You whined and whined until he finally gave in. Your hand falling down to your side, feeling the blood rush back. You sighed happy.

'' I'm sorry about your legs. I will let Hanji take a look at it.. Maybe she can do something. '' You nodded in agreement. '' You better do. Baby Face. '' Oh gosh, teasing him is the funniest thing in the world.

You flung your arms around his neck, concealing him in a hug. '' Oh and...'' You looked up at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence. He leaned forward. You felt his breath ghost on our lips. He took the first step by placing his lips on yours. The electricity rushed through your body, tingling every single part. He released your lips, placing his head against yours,

**''**** I love you too. ****''**


End file.
